


I Like To Make Myself Believe (That Planet Earth Turns Slowly)

by itsdetectivedeckard



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdetectivedeckard/pseuds/itsdetectivedeckard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy was eleven when it happened for the first time. He was at the middle of a soccer game, playing the New York Schools Championship, when he realized, after celebrating the third goal their team made, that two names showed on his palm.</p><p>  <i>Clarke Griffin.</i></p><p>It was written in pink ink, with a little heart at the side. It was very odd, he needed to admit, but it was cute, in a way. It had a messy style, as it was made by a child. He washed his hand to see what'd happen and, as he expected, it vanished.</p><p>Or</p><p>Soulmate AU nobody asked me for, but I wanted to write so bad.</p><p>The title comes from "Fireflies", by Owl City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like To Make Myself Believe (That Planet Earth Turns Slowly)

Bellamy was eleven when it happened for the first time. He was at the middle of a soccer game, playing the New York Schools Championship, when he realized, after celebrating the third goal their team made, that two names showed on his palm.

_Clarke Griffin._

It was written in pink ink, with a little heart at the side. It was very odd, he needed to admit, but it was cute, in a way. It had a messy style, as it was made by a child. He washed his hand to see what'd happen and, as he expected, it vanished.

The second time, he was thirteen, taking his shirt to shower. He noticed some doodles on his left arm, flowers, birds and stick people spread all over his skin. There was a yellow and smiling sun on his elbow and he laughed about the possibilities. 

He didn't freak out about the sudden drawings showing on his body, because, somehow, he knew. He knew someone, somewhere, was linked to him, to his soul, and that was the way of that person to comunicate. No, he was not a helpless romantic. But he believed in true love, like the one he felt for his sister and his mother. It was not a feeling that made someone's light or happy, it was commitment, it was worth dying for. He didn't know if that was what the other person thought about this, tho.

He decided the left side was theirs. So, when he wanted to send them a draw, he'd ask his little sister, Octavia, to do it for him. One, because he was dexterous, and two, he's skill was pretty bad. He always asked nice and positive things for Octavia to paint on his tanned skin. He didn't know if the other side enjoyed receiving those colorful messages as he did, but he thought it was a good bet. 

Unfortunately, four years later, when he was seventeen, Aurora, his mother, got sick. Really sick. He did all he could to protect Octavia for worrying, continuing to ask her to draw pretty stuff, but, when Aurora passed away, there was nothing he could do. Their mother wasn't there anymore and there was not any reason to be happy. 

He left school and got a job downtown, trying to maintain Octavia's custody at all costs. The chances weren't on his favor, he knew that, yet he was not giving up. Never. They had to move to a smaller apartment on a different neighbourhood, but they would stick together. As they always had.

Maybe he underestimated the link he had with his soulmate. Aparently, they noticed his sadness and the pictures on his body adapted to his emotional state. Encouraging words popped time to time, with cute smiley faces and little hearts. He felt better, even if just a bit, and wrote with his own handwriting, on the left arm this time, at the center of their doings, a message.

_Thank you, Clarke._

He wasn't worried about Clarke's gender. Octavia once asked, saying that it was a guy's name, and he couldn't care less. He didn't even googled the name. He or she was his soulmate. They were meant to be. If it was a guy, he would give it a shot.

…

"How much will you wait to actually give this Clarke your adress? I mean, it's been ten years you keep sending each other silly drawings."

"It's not that simple, O"

Bellamy changed the channel, searching for Chelsea's match against Manchester United. Octavia buffed, sitting at his side.

"Explain it to me, then."

"Ok. I want to know her. Or him. A lot. But, as you can remember, I was eleven the first time I received anything and it seemed it's done by a child. I'm twenty one, she could be sixteen, you know. I don't want it to be weird."

"You could ask her things, you moron. Stop just sending doodles. Talk to her. To him, whatever. Use words."

He found ESPN and Chelsea was losing by three to zero. Okay, fuck it. He was going to talk to her.

…

Later that night, when Octavia went sleeping, he picked a black marker, that would make him handwriting look better. Maybe he was trying too hard.

_"Hey."_

And he waited a few seconds, staring at his left arm. Bellow his first word, a red ink started to show.

_"Hey."_

_"This is weird, isn't it?"_

_"Maybe." ___

___"My name is Bellamy, by the way."_ _ _

___"It's a pretty name, girl."_ _ _

__Girl. Was he really a guy?_ _

___"I'm a boy, actually."_ _ _

___"Really? With all the drawings, I thought you were a girl."_ _ _

___"I kind of asked my sister to help me with that. I'm not an artistic guy. But you're a girl, right?"_ _ _

___"Yes, but I'm bi."_ _ _

__His arm was now filled with text, what forced him to clean it. She must've done the same, once her next message appeard at the center again._ _

___"Knock Knock"_ _ _

___"Who is it?"_ _ _

___"Mate!"_ _ _

___"Mate who?"_ _ _

___"Your soul, mate!"_ _ _

___"You're ridiculous"_ _ _

___"I'm awesome."_ _ _

__He laughed at the huge dork the universe made him being connected with._ _

__…_ _

__He discovered all sorts of things about Clarke that week. They talked almost non stop through their skin after agreeing that they shouldn't just exchange numbers. They were connected for a reason and had their own special way of speaking to each other. Why would they ruin it?_ _

__She'd just turned eighteen. Her family was from New York. Her father was an engineer and her mother, a doctor. She had some money, he noticed, as she told him about the private school she attended and Harvard's acceptance. She was excited by going to college, but was not entirely happy about having her life all planned. She loved art and cats. She hated spiders and football. She didn't have an opinnion about soccer, what was enough for him, he'd make her a Chelsea's fan._ _

__Bellamy, on the other side, didn't have much to tell. Well, not exactly. He didn't want her to know he was poor or orphan or that he hadn't even graduated from highschool. He told her about Octavia and his mother's death, his apartment in Brooklyn, but that was it._ _

___"We should meet."_ _ _

__The red words surprised him. He closed his notebook, leaving a few facebook messages unanswered._ _

___"I don't know if you can handle my beauty." ____ _

_____"Shut up, Bellamy. You must be a huge nerd. But that's okay, I don't mind."_ _ _ _ _

_____"Not arguing with that. I'm not like you, tho. I'm shallow. Hoping you're a top model."_ _ _ _ _

_____"How did you know? I'm shocked."_ _ _ _ _

_____"Just tell me when, you moron."_ _ _ _ _

_____"I'm going to visit my parents at the end of the month. I'll keep you updated. Keep an eye on your arm. Hahaha that's fun, I love having a soulmate."_ _ _ _ _

____He rolled his eyes._ _ _ _

_____"It'll not leave my sight."_ _ _ _ _

____The next days passed in silence. He's kind of nervous about finally meeting her and didn't know what to say. She must've been feeling the same, since not even a red dot appeared on his skin that week._ _ _ _

____"Maybe she got tired of you."_ _ _ _

____"Shut up, Miller."_ _ _ _

____They were both at Miller's house, eating pizza and watching Chelsea put Arsenal on it's place. Octavia was there too, but not paying any attention._ _ _ _

____"Why are you such a fan of this sport? You must be the only american who likes it so much."_ _ _ _

____"I never told you? When I asked my mom who my father was, she said it was one of Chelsea's player. I was pretty young and couldn't see the whole impossibility of it."_ _ _ _

____"A little lie, then."_ _ _ _

____"Yeah, she didn't want to tell her five years old son his father was a drunk who left them because he was an asshole."_ _ _ _

____"But now you know!" - He tried to grab the remote control, Bellamy taking it away from his reach. - "C'mon, let's watch basketball."_ _ _ _

____"Just watch the game. Football is way better than any sport."_ _ _ _

____"Are you nervous from meeting your soulmate?" - Miller changed the subject._ _ _ _

____"A little. I mean, you got lucky."_ _ _ _

____"Monty's mine. Stay away from him."_ _ _ _

____Bellamy laughed._ _ _ _

____"Of course he is. What I meant is you two got along pretty well. After meeting in person. What if she doesn't like me? What if she's racist? What if she can't be a Chelsea's fan?" - Miller snorted. - "I'm poor and never went to college. And I'm Octavia's legal guardian, so, until she's eighteen, I kind of have a daughter." - He looked at her. - "A not very educated daughter, put your feet of the table!"_ _ _ _

____He scolded her, what made her look away from her phone._ _ _ _

____"I guess you'll only know when you meet her. Just chill for a change." - He looked at the screen. - "Thank god it's over! Hand me the remote."_ _ _ _

____…_ _ _ _

____He checked his watch one more time. Just to prove he was the biggest dork on this planet, he arrived an hour earlier, sitting alone at the park bench. He didn't have to work on that particular saturday, what made his brain focus on their encounter since he woke up. He was supposed to meet her in fifteen minutes._ _ _ _

____"Bellamy?"_ _ _ _

____He looked up and his heart almost stopped. A blonde girl, with such blue eyes, was standing at his side, her right arm holding the left. She wore a pink shirt that said _When Can I See You Again?_ and a blue jeans pants. He stand up and showed his teeth._ _ _ _

____"Clarke?"_ _ _ _

____"Yeah." - She laughed, facing her feet. - "Nice to meet you."_ _ _ _

____"It's my pleasure. Do you want to drink something? I know a good coffee shop around here."_ _ _ _

____"That'd be nice, yeah."_ _ _ _

____They walked side by side, sharing details about each other they didn't know. She loved Hughes' movies and Owl City's songs. He told her he liked history documentaries and tried to avoid any talks about college. He wasn't ready for that yet._ _ _ _

____They bought coffee and sat at a table outside._ _ _ _

____"You're avoiding college talk, aren't you? You change the subject every time." - She showed a tiny smile. - "As a matter of fact, I don't care if you didn't go."_ _ _ _

____"Sorry." - He passed his hand through his black curls. He sighed, finding the words. - "I had to abandon highschool after my mother died. Octavia's was twelve and I wanted to keep her."_ _ _ _

____"Okay, and you didn't tell me because you were afraid of what, exactly?"_ _ _ _

____"I… I don't know. You're wealthy and I really liked you, I was insecure, I guess. Sorry."_ _ _ _

____"That's cute, but. We're linked, aren't we? You should know I wouldn't mind."_ _ _ _

____"Again, I'm sorry. You're right."_ _ _ _

____"I don't really buy this soulmate stuff." - She started, staring at his eyes. - "The whole predestination thing. You should end up with whoever you want. But I know we are connected. For good or bad, you're, somehow, part of who I am and I want us to be at least friends."_ _ _ _

____Bellamy looked a little disappointed, what made Clarke snort and complete._ _ _ _

____"I'm not saying I don't want to date you, you know."_ _ _ _

____He smiled with relief._ _ _ _

____"You scaried me."_ _ _ _

____"I understand that, I'm a scary person."_ _ _ _

____They laughed a little, trading shy stares._ _ _ _

____"When are you returning to Harvard?"_ _ _ _

____"Next week."_ _ _ _

____"Next week?" - He got up, taking her hand to do the same. - "What are we doing waisting time here?"_ _ _ _

____She giggled._ _ _ _

____"What are your plans, then?"_ _ _ _

____"First." - He leaned and kissed her, slowly. - "I wanted to that for a few years now."_ _ _ _

____"Me too."_ _ _ _

____"Second, follow me."_ _ _ _

____"Where are we going?"_ _ _ _

____"To my place."_ _ _ _

____They walked through the park, going for the subway._ _ _ _

____"And what are you planning to do?"_ _ _ _

____"I'm making you a Chelsea's fan."_ _ _ _

____She laughed hard, got by surprise._ _ _ _

____"You really are a big nerd."_ _ _ _

____"Don't worry. That will only take a minute. We will have the rest of the day to do what you want us to do."_ _ _ _

____"I want, huh?"_ _ _ _

____"Don't need to hide it. You undressed me with your eyes." - He joked, pointing at his own body._ _ _ _

____"Shut up."_ _ _ _

____They were standing still, waiting for the subway._ _ _ _

____"And I'm a little curious."_ _ _ _

____"About what?"_ _ _ _

____A huge noise signed the train was there. The doors opened and he let her go in first. He walked in and whispered behind her._ _ _ _

____"Soulmate sex."_ _ _ _

____She snorted and whispered back._ _ _ _

____"We totally have to try that."_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading, leave a comment, pretty please! I love, really love, them!
> 
> And follow me on [tumblr](http://itsdetectivedeckard.tumblr.com)! Send me a message! I'm a nice guy, I promise.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
